enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko
Neko is the brain and the tech-guy in Enigmata: Stellar War. He is kind hearted and desires to achieve the liberty of the Enigmata galaxy as much as Genu wants to. Personality Neko is the handy man and the technician behind the Command Base, the typical smart guy that knows what to do and when to do it. His feelings and his moral choices are in equivalency, as he cares to free Enigmata as much as he cares for his friends. He's also very loyal and trusty, as well as honest and kind. He and Genu share the same idea of freeing Enigmata from The Alliance's grip, but his loyalty to Genu dissipates at the end of the game. *'SPOILER ALERT, SKIP THIS PART IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED THE GAME, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*' At the end, Neko tries to make Genu to think about his decision and to stay with them, but as Genu keeps going mad about it and keeps saying that he will bring the liberty on the galaxy by using the Super Mega-Craft, Neko slowly starts to accept the fact that Genu isn't the same, and at his last try to make Genu go back, Genu simply takes the Mega-Craft and leaves, destroying their friendship. Traits +Neko is smart and he's very good with the machinery of the ship. +Neko is kind hearted and tries to make his best to make everyone an ally. +Neko's honesty and solidarity makes him a character that can befriend people. -Neko is sometimes gullible and until the truth has been told, he tries everything to fix it. -Neko is also a bit clumsy and tends to do something wrong, but quickly tries to fix it. Relationships '''Player (Unit Commander): '''At first, Neko is your tutorial and gives you the basics to play Enigmata, but as the missions go, he rallies the player to try and defeat the Mega-Crafts, giving both him and the player a lot of morale. '''Genu: '''It seemed that both Genu and Neko knew each other way before the storyline in the Enigmata franchise, he follows Genu and sees him like a leader, also they're very good friends and rally each other to keep themselves alive, but their friendship slowly deteriorates at the end of the game. '''Lyra: '''Neko knew Lyra a long time ago, as he says that he has a contact in GigaCorp that could be able to help them, Neko is kind hearted and supportive with Lyra, and they both share the same knowledge and intelligence, their friendship is taken to a new level at the end of the game when both of them (with the player) are left alone without Genu to find him. '''Nikki: '''Neko's feelings for Nikki are the same as Genu, he firstly tries to take Nikki's warnings seriously, but with the time he develops an annoyance for him, as Genu does, but he does not mistreat him, as Genu does by ending the communications with Nikki. '''Villalobos: '''The knowledge of Neko at Villalobos is not so extent to the point that it could be oblivious, but by just hearing Genu's goals, he's driven by his loyalty to hate Villalobos for the things he has done in the Enigmata galaxy. Gallery NekoMobile.png|Neko in the mobile version of the game. Trivia * Neko has an extent bloodline throughout the Enigmata saga, starting since him, going to Neko II (the only Neko without green hair) on Enigmata, and finishing in the muscular version of both Neko and Neko II, Neko III from Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge. * He seemed to know Lyra way before all the events on the Enigmata saga began. Category:Characters